Cushioning conversion machines convert sheet stock material into a relatively more dense strip of dunnage product which is useful in providing cushioning in packages. Typically, a conversion machine is mounted to a stand so that the conversion machine is at a height at which dunnage product produced by the machine may be easily accessed, for example, at eye level of the operator. Some conversion machine stands are equipped with the capability of tilting the conversion machine relative to horizontal and other stands enable the conversion machine to be swivelled in a horizontal plane.
In these prior conversion machines, sheet stock material is drawn from a supply, such as a roll of sheet stock material or a stack of fan folded sheet stock material, and into an upstream end of the machine. Although the sheet stock material usually follows a consistent path as it travels from the supply to the upstream end of the machine, when the conversion machine is operating at relatively high speeds, for example, as when a void fill product is being produced, or during starting and stopping of the machine, the sheet stock material may experience ripples or undulations. Sometimes, these undulations may initiate a tear in a lateral edge portion of the sheet stock material, possibly causing a machine jam or deleterious effects in the quality of the dunnage product.
Other machines are constructed in such a manner that access to components inside the machine, for example for assembly or servicing of the components, is hindered by the particular orientation of the machine or the complexity of the mounting arrangement of the components therein.
Various packaging systems also have been developed in which access to, for example, a dunnage conversion machine of the system is impeded by the particular arrangement of the system.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a dunnage conversion machine and stand, as well as an improved packaging system, which embodies stock material guiding features in the stand, ease of access and serviceability to components within the machine and/or system, as well as improved overall ergonomics in such machines and/or systems.